Levi Kazama
|-|Magus Mode Levi= |-|Sorcerer Mode Levi= Summary Levi Kazama is a ninja and the Trinity Seven of Invidia, as well as a student at the Royal Biblia Academy. As a user of Shamanic Spells, she is considered to be one of the world's top three strongest super tricksters, one of the top five mages at fighting, and she herself states that she is about the third strongest person in the world, becoming one of Arata's earliest allies. Power and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Levi Kazama Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and a Skilled Swordsman Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Yui and Lieselotte) | At least Large Town level, Ninja Arts: Shadowless Slash ignores conventional durability Speed: FTL (Kept up with Lugh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Katana, Kunai(s), Threads, and Twin Machetes Intelligence: She is a skilled swordsman, as well as being proficient with many other different types of weapons. In her fight against Lugh, she comes up with the idea of using threads to trap Lugh from using her light speed. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninja Art Table Flipping: Bed Version' Levi flips a bed into the air. *'Shinpuu Shourai (Rise of the Divine Wind):' Placing a scroll on her mouth, Levi summons a gust of wind. *'Ninja Art: Ceiling Hanger/Ninja Technique: Ceiling Rope Trap:' Setting a snare without anyone noticing, whenever an enemy steps into her trap, the leg gets caught and the person is pulled upside down from the ceiling. *'Ninja Arts: Shadow Thread Bindings/Ninja Technique: Shadow Thread Binds:' Using razor sharp threads to surround a target, this prevents an opponent from making any movements. If the victim moves even an inch, they'll be cut. *'Ninja Arts: "Hidden Fantasy Technique"/Ninja Technique: Illusion Conceal:' Shrouding herself with a gust of wind, illusion copies of Levi appear to attack an opponent while the real Levi performs a series of attacks from various angles. Levi has stated this technique is a combination magic of friendship. *'Hidden Skill: Avidya Slash/Secret Technique: Avidya Slash:' Coming behind her opponent, Levi performs a series of slashes with her katana. *'Ninja Arts: Super Dash:' Levi performs a quick dash. *'Ninja Arts: Body Replacement Technique:' A technique that allows Levi to switch places with a person or object. *'Ninja Art: Shadow Thread Binding Chains:' Instantaneously performs multiple cuts to a wide range of opponents. Sorcerer Mode *'Ninja Arts: Shadowless Slash:' Levi disappears and performs multiple invisible slashes. Additionally, this technique has an incorporeal edge, meaning her blade does not exist under any physical laws and allows her to bypass barriers. *'Ninja Art "Thousand Shadow Hands":' Physically manipulates any shadows to constrict her opponents. Combination *'Body Replacement Technique: Warp Version:' Combining her Ninja Arts: Body Replacement Technique with Lieselotte's warping ability, the two of them instantly switch place with another person together. Although, Lieselotte in particular does not like the name. Last Crest *'Leviathan:' Levi creates four twisters to surround and destroy an opponent. However, this turned out to be a fake and the real technique is still unknown. Key: Base | Sorcerer Mode Others Notable Wins: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Draws: Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Trinity Seven Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Alchemists Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 7